


世界寿命と最後の一日

by ViaLactia



Series: 矛盾螺旋 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia
Summary: 一切屈辱都是惩罚，一切失败都是神秘的胜利，一切死亡都是自尽。—博尔赫斯—
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 矛盾螺旋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110899
Kudos: 2





	世界寿命と最後の一日

**Author's Note:**

> 矛盾螺旋 の 前传

白桦木枯瘦细弱，高耸着插入深邃幽蓝的天空，它们灰黑相间的枝干层层错落，北极光如梦似幻地流动着，绸缎般光滑，映照着大地和天空。

一小坨雪从高处掉下来，带着烟囱口里的煤黑色，落到浸透鲜血的大地上。

不知名的鸟儿略过了，扑灵着小巧的翅膀，它清越的叫声响亮而短促。 

他看到他们飞成一个圆，是螺旋的楼梯，一圈一圈地移动。飞舞着向下，向下，向下。

那是多么多么缓慢的螺旋，一寸寸地逼近，像是放慢的镜头，像是不合时宜的平静醉梦。

那些黑色的鸟儿扑下来，扑下来啃噬他的尸骨。

Where......am I？

***  
1935年，冬，西伯利亚。

蛮荒之地。

这是帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯踏上这片土地时第一个也是唯一的想法，他不喜欢这儿万里的荒芜，更不喜欢这里纷飞的冰雪，他怀念自己远在纽约的居所，他怀念自己大理石浴缸光滑的质感，壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰，柔软舒适的大床，晨间早起的一杯牛奶，深夜适可而止的小酌，规整有序的办公室，按部就班井井有条的生活。

但说真的，他并不怎么怀念自己的工作，和被某个大名鼎鼎的家伙弄得鸡飞狗跳的欧洲相比，用一潭死水来比喻美国也不为过，在这优秀干练的猫豹院勇士看来，大部分人眼里的惊涛骇浪不过是小打小闹，在MACUSA的工作固然忙碌，可索然无味的生活常常使他感慨大材小用。

所以因为某个爱蹦跶的罪犯千里迢迢地跑来西伯利亚未尝不是一种消遣？或许吧。那位衣冠楚楚的先生在美国惹起的也算是大事了，去年在东部沿海地区几个城市惹起了惊天骚动的主角，奈特.哲罗姆，他打起的旗帜和口号一度让MACUSA的高层们认为格林德沃的势力已经延伸到了北美大陆，是的，格林德沃，举世闻名的欧洲黑巫师。

虽然事后的调查表明奈特不过是狐假虎威，他是个足够厉害的狠角色，不过和格林德沃比起来?一个模仿欧洲大佬的小丑罢了，做足了功课想在北美大陆上掀起腥风血雨，把新世界笼罩在黑魔法的恐怖下。

可惜他不是格林德沃，可惜他遇上了格雷夫斯。

说真的作为安全部门的首席格雷夫斯最大的愿望不应是任期内一切平安吗？的确，他对邪恶恨之入骨，宣誓终身维护国家正义，但他与生俱来的野心和抱负也需要一片大地来施展得淋漓尽致。

本届的安全部长向来雷厉风行，用他一贯高效有力的手腕迅速平息了骚乱，一切都很完美，除了一点，奈特.哲罗姆消失了。

我们不能用没抓住他来形容这件事，就像所有人都认同的那样，这根本不会是格雷夫斯先生完美履历上的污点，这不是安全部门的错，奈特.哲罗姆凭空消失了，在本应是完美收官的最后一次突袭中蒸发了。

安全部门对整个大陆进行了地毯搜索，但他们再也没发现哲罗姆的一丝踪迹，就像是这个人突然高举着黑魔法大旗出现一样，他无声无息地消失在人们的视线里，再无踪迹。  
占据少量人手的搜寻继续着，几乎所有人都对这个结果很满意，民众恢复了平静的生活，主席悬着的心掉了下来，功臣们得到了应有的奖赏，一切都很完美，皆大欢喜。  
皆大欢喜？

尊敬的格雷夫斯先生可不这样认为，不管别人怎么说，他对这件事可始终是耿耿于怀。

所以当英国魔法部方面发来一封加急邮件告知MACUSA在西伯利亚有人发现奈特.哲罗姆的踪迹时，格雷夫斯几乎想都没想就向瑟拉菲娜主动请缨了，这是他份内的事，他必须亲眼看到奈特.哲罗姆束手就擒。

而现在他和随行的几位傲罗坐在一家简陋的小酒吧里。风雪初歇，酒馆里温暖如春，有一种泡泡糖的奇特香气，烟熏奶酪伏特加的味道很奇怪，他瞪着那冒着气泡咕咕作响的泥浆般褐色凝胶看了好久才小心翼翼抿了一小口，随即便在部下们惊异的眼神里把杯子推到了桌子那头，若无其事地叫来了一杯贵得出奇大部分人都叫不上名字的液体自酌自饮。不过看来他的部下们很喜欢它，已经不知道是多少次了，他不得不提醒手下的几位小心这种烈性的饮料，他可不希望某个醉倒的傲罗歪歪扭扭拿着魔杖烧穿了自己人的长袍。

不像看上去那样，这里比大多数人想象的安全，他们在等，英国方的接洽人快来了，新一轮狩猎将从这里开始。 

酒馆破败的木门从外面被吃力地推开，寒风灌进来引起了不小的嘘声，格雷夫斯紧了紧衣服，狠狠地想到为什么酒吧老板不肯在店外再加个护罩呢？美其名曰让客人们感受西伯利亚的大自然！他站起来，迎面向一身风雪的英国绅士走去，伸出了手：

“阿诺顿.奥古斯丁先生？幸会。”他小声问候道。高个子的男人脱下手套急切地回握，他的手冰凉却有力。

这是个强健干练的年轻人，红色的头发被风吹乱了，湿漉漉地搭在宽敞的前额上，温和热情的眼睛后面闪烁着一丝谨慎审查的光芒，小小年纪就担当如此高位不是没道理的。

“格雷夫斯先生，久仰大名。”

他拉开椅子坐下来，向傲罗们一一点头致意，把一厚叠资料递给格雷夫斯，抱住酒保端上来的烟熏奶酪伏特加猛灌了几口，皱起眉咋了咋嘴，旁边的一群美国傲罗善意地笑起来。

“我想上次主任先生已经把大致的情况告诉诸位了？所以这次我只是带来最新的情报和这边的相关资料，既然已经提出这是你们美国方的事务，我们也不便太多人再插手。不过，”他敏锐地扫了格雷夫斯一眼，“毕竟还在我们管辖的地盘，明天我还是需要随行观察的。”

“这个没问题。不会让他继续为非作歹的。”格雷夫斯快速地看完了卷宗，干脆地回应，站起身来和阿诺顿再次握手以示感谢和道别。

“祝你们明天一切顺利。”年轻人茶褐色的眼睛在烛火照耀下闪闪发光，目光从格雷夫斯睫毛下规整的阴影扫到他精致的蝎子领针，再到他骨节修长的手指，诚恳而热切。

***

他们踏着五点钟熹微的星光出发了，夜空是厚重的紫黑色，让格雷夫斯想起祖传的家谱，深色绸缎镌着淡金字眼，所有人的命运和时代从此化作一个名字停靠在缠延的巨树上，缄默不言。星斗钻石样地闪，北极光沉默地转，所有人的神经都绷紧着，谨慎快速地挪动步伐，那毕竟是个曾经猖獗的魔王，造成了北美魔法史上规模最大的几桩惨案，但他今天过后只会是格雷夫斯卓越战绩上最闪耀的一点。

运气好的是昨夜又开始猖獗的风暴在午夜停息了，眼前的大地寂静一片，偶有野生动物抬起或懵懂或警惕的脑袋看他们一眼，他们幻影移形到一处山谷，一处没怎么被风暴波及的地方，黑土和白雪交错如同凌乱不堪的棋盘。

情报显示奈特躲在这里。

他们沿着霜冻的河流小心翼翼地前行，在格雷夫斯的指挥下傲罗们三三两两分开，谨慎地观察着四周。

花了不算短的时间，他们找到了几处人活动过的迹象，奈特消除痕迹的手法很高明，不同以往的尤为高明，可还是被格雷夫斯发现了破绽，他认真查看过，和消息一致，奈特应该只有一个人。

痕迹带着他们走到了一处狭小的洞穴，就是这里了，格雷夫斯抬手让所有人停下来。

他用眼神示意，三个精干的傲罗走出来，准备和他一并开始最后的狩猎。

一路沉默的阿诺顿突然走到他前面，格雷夫斯不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。

察觉出他的意图，阿诺顿尴尬地笑笑。

“格雷夫斯先生，接下来就交给你们吧，我对奈特.哲罗姆并不熟悉，就不给各位添乱了。”他让到一边。“我和其他两位会看好外面的。”

MACUSA高傲的安全部长礼貌地点了点头，他的礼貌里带着冷漠和疏离，这层皮囊下隐藏着足以冲昏他头脑的兴奋。

***

他们很快走出了山洞，这和格雷夫斯想的不太一样，一切都太顺利了，奈特设置的防护咒比他想得要简单，一路上也没出什么大岔子，这家伙逃亡太久已经忘了基本原则吗？格雷夫斯摇摇头，把心里不好的设想全都甩开，让这一切快点结束吧，黄油啤酒和温暖的壁炉在他脑海里一闪而过。

山洞尽头出现了和另一边差不多的景致，是高大密集的白桦林和冷寂的天空。

聪明的家伙。

格雷夫斯谨慎地举高了魔杖，傲罗们在他身后默契地散开摆出了进攻的队形，所有人都在警惕着一场埋伏和突袭。

然后他看到了奈特.哲罗姆。

死去的，冰冷的，僵直的奈特.哲罗姆，靠坐在树干旁，在冰封的湖面上摆出一个可笑的姿势，像个毫无生气的木偶。他狰狞的笑容凝固在脸上，在格雷夫斯看来是莫大的嘲讽。

去他梅林的胡子！这是个陷阱！

“Avada Kedavra！”

夺命的咒语在他吼出警告前击中了离他最远的一名傲罗，几个人随即同时发动了进攻，咒语从四面八方射过来，知名的不知名的，恶毒的残忍的，花样繁多还游刃有余。美国傲罗的阵型很快就乱了，和他们设想的不一样，两位下属很快便连连败退。他们自顾不暇，没什么精力来相互配合，更不说协同格雷夫斯反攻。安全部长的情况比他们好了不少，可依然停留在只能做出少许反击的地步。格雷夫斯觉得头疼，对方到底是准备了多少人来攻克他们这小团体，这次秘密行动又是怎么给泄露的？他都能想象到自己回到办公室暴跳如雷彻查上下的样子。绿色的咒语擦肩而过，把他的思绪给拉了回来，该死的，这些人除了恶咒就没学过其他的吗？他顺手扔了个昏昏倒地过去。

红光闪过，褐发中年女巫一边耳朵应声而落，她捂着伤口发出一声凄厉的哀嚎，格雷夫斯在心里狠狠咒骂一句，甩出一道凌厉的冰蓝色鞭形魔咒为她挡住了下一道阿瓦达索命，大吼着让两名傲罗迅速撤到自己身后，一边后退一边抵挡着多方射来的魔咒，这太难了，既身兼保护两人的重担还要伺机反攻。

他们三人节节败退，这让一向战无不胜的格雷夫斯深感屈辱，但让他奇怪的是，夺命的魔咒几乎全部都射向了两位下属，和那些比起来，攻击他都算是小打小闹了。  
这一发现让他顿觉不安，他想要应急地做出些交流和部署，可那边就像是知道他想法似的，银色闪光的箭矢从暗处射过来，在他走神的刹那击中了他的左手臂。

“部长先生！”

下属一声惊呼同时为他弹开了下一道银箭。被击中时格雷夫斯浑身震颤，他随即艰难地摇了摇头，咬牙切齿地喊出了一道恶咒，红光刹时照亮了半边天空。

感觉肌肉全都跟骨骼分开了似的，一寸寸剥离，一寸寸离开自己，一寸寸掉落，鲜血滴滴答答地落在地上，疼得撕心裂肺。

可他直挺挺地站在那儿，一动不动。黑色长袍和他一样静止着，如同一尊黑色的雕塑，维持着全身戒备随时准备迎击。

多年斗争的经验告诉他这次的对手不简单，这不会是一场轻轻松松就能打赢的仗。

但一切突然就安静了下来，在那耀眼的红光之后，只剩下攻击扬起的残雪纷纷扬扬飘落，傲罗们屏息等待着，而他们对手刹那消失不见。

敌人还在。

那些混蛋不可能就这样消失了。

格雷夫斯扫了一眼伤口，本想用自己了解不多的医疗咒做些应急处理，可他立马沮丧地发现击中他的又是一道听都没听说过的毒咒。安全部长在心里暗骂着自己是有多不小心，他讨厌这种感觉，他深感自己正被玩味地凝视着，这种猎物被捕食者赏玩的氛围让他作呕。

而他突然意识到这种被监视感从自己跨越大西洋来到这儿后就早已有之。

他只是忽视了，自作聪明的格雷夫斯先生自动地滤掉了所有负面的猜测，就像他忽视了一路上那么多明显的例证，一切都在叫嚣着告诉他这趟旅行是多么不对劲，而他只是闭目塞听。

可他已无暇顾及究竟是什么蒙蔽了自己，他们回来了，那些狡猾的家伙。

飓风夹杂着锐刃咆哮而来，裹挟着几道恶毒的诅咒。格雷夫斯顷刻间拉出一道巨大的防护罩挡了攻击，毫无疑问没有防护罩他那两位默念铁甲咒的部下会直接被轰飞撕裂，但就是这样所有人都被死死逼退了好几步，受伤的格温多琳一个趔趄差点倒在地上。

格雷夫斯受伤的左臂突突地疼着，牵拉着神经，他能感受到毒咒作用下的伤口不断扩大，誓要吞噬他整条手臂。

他气喘吁吁，极力保持清醒，看见被风割裂的树干和烟雾后一个高大精干的身影缓缓走出。

“啪！啪！啪！”

他脸上带着戏谑的笑，轻拍双手给MACUSA的首席傲罗鼓掌。

“真是个重情重义的好部长。”那人嗤笑道。“就是这样还要全力保护自己的下属。”

“阿诺顿.奥古斯丁。”他的声音低沉冷漠。

来人听到这个称呼似乎愣了一下，歪着头想了一秒，脸上突然绽放出和昨天一模一样的亲切笑容。

然后那笑容突然消失了，阴鸷和嘲讽出现在那张年轻的脸上。

“你一定想问其他人在哪里？不不不。。。”他放肆地笑起来，“不不不，你们猜错了，只有我一个人。Percy,只有我一个人。”

他不检点的称呼让帕西瓦尔厌恶不已，可他不动声色，他在等待，等待出手的时间。

阿诺顿又嗤笑了一声，“不，别想了，我不会给你机会的。”

在他意识到那混蛋在对自己用摄神取念之前阿诺顿就动手了，他出现在格雷夫斯震惊不已的部下身后，那个事业刚刚起步的优秀傲罗正在给可怜的格温多琳处理伤口。

格雷夫斯以最快的速度做出了反应，可他还是晚了，还是晚了。

格雷夫斯抱着格温多琳滚落在两百米外的雪地上时那孩子的血刚刚从他断裂的腰间喷涌而出，射了个满天满地。

格温多琳恐惧地哭出来，她看见血雾之下意犹未尽地舔着嘴角鲜血的阿诺顿优哉游哉地踱过来，带着满足的笑意和肆虐的快感。

格雷夫斯用尚好的那只手把惊恐不安的女部下拉起来，将她护在身后。

“格温，离开这里！”

女人讶异地瞪圆了双眼，这决不是会从格雷夫斯嘴里说出来的话。

“听到我的话了吗？去搬救兵！”

“可是！”

“没什么可是！我一个人对付得了！去警告所有人！”

“快走！”

***

格雷夫斯强撑着站直了，雄狮一般虎视眈眈瞪视着来人。

笑容依然挂在对方脸上，杀掉洞穴外的几个傲罗时他就设下了咒语，方圆几公里内谁都别想用幻影移形。

他微笑着看着格雷夫斯最后的部下跑远，等待着，直到那女人跑出自己的视线，玩味地看着部长严阵以待的脸，爆发出一阵疯狂的嘲笑。 

“你还没搞清楚状况吗？Percy？”他笑到都快喘不过气来了，“你比我想象的有趣。”

状况？如果他嘴里的状况是指实力的差距，帕西瓦尔怎么会不明白呢？从他拉起格温多琳的那一刻起他就没打算能全身而退了。

这是个让人恐惧的敌人，格雷夫斯握紧魔杖的手心里全是冷汗，两败俱伤吧，他没准备活着回去。

他确信自己的这点决心被对方读到了。

阿诺顿的笑声停止了，表情变得严肃起来，几秒后他玩儿似的深鞠一躬。

“精神可嘉，Percy，精神可嘉。”

他直起身来，魔杖轻巧的一挥，空气里凭空出现了一个巨大的旋涡，帕西瓦尔的目光被吸引过去，但下一刻他恶心得差点吐了出来。

是格温多琳，格温多琳的残躯，绞肉机般的旋涡把她满是鲜血的躯干四肢绞了出来，他知道是她，哪怕她的头颅是最后一个被吐出来滚到他脚边的，那褐色的头发被血污黏在一起，无神瞪大的双眼里满是恐惧和不甘。

帕西瓦尔的决心里给浇上了一层滔天怒火。

他把自己能想到的最恶毒的咒语接连射了过去，没有策略没有战术，孤注一掷地像是刚当上傲罗那会儿，部下们惨死的脸在他脑海里飞旋而过，他招来火焰的长鞭狠狠甩了过去。

他一步一步逼近对方，忘掉了所有的痛苦和疲乏，该死的他现在只想把敌人碎尸万段！

至少有那么一瞬他以为自己成功了，但下一秒他突然明白了阿诺顿隐晦话语后面真正的含义。

那是真正的碾压，打在骨头上的锤击，随时都可以震碎他几十年人生中所有的骄傲和自尊。

那个人没这么做只是因为他不愿意罢了。

无力感随着帕西瓦尔从右脚踝开始的骨裂直蹿上心脏，对方顺着他的脚步悠闲地后退着，游刃有余抵挡着进攻，而他明白这个造成巨大痛苦的恶咒不过是敌人最轻巧的一个小动作。

可他猛一甩头把刚才所有的念头抛开，愤怒和清醒又回来了，他浑身是血，摇摇欲坠，虚弱寒冷，左臂的毒咒不知何时已经延伸到整个左半身，可他执拗地召来一根拐杖支撑着，咬着牙摇摇晃晃地继续着进攻。

无趣滑过那双茶褐色的双眼，仿佛是在宣告一切的结束，他抡圆手臂花式挥动了下魔杖。

左腿仿佛是从中间被截断了，巨大的痛苦让格雷夫斯大脑一片空白，清醒过来时他的鼻尖已经紧紧贴在了洒满他鲜血的大地上。

他跪趴着，用仅剩完好的右臂苦苦支撑，死命地握住魔杖，努力把头抬高，疯狂地想让自己直起身来。

“My apology,Percy.”对方的声音里带着慵懒的优雅和危险的意趣，有着与生俱来掌控一切的傲慢与冷峻。

“我就不应该给予你们无谓的希望。”

***

左臂带来的痛楚又回来了，连同双脚的伤痛带着他进入了清醒的深渊，温暖咒的效果早就被除去了，寒冷和大出血让他脸色发青，不住颤抖着，就像是两根锯子在不停磨折他，他断裂成两截，在意识模糊的边缘游离。

他唯一的信念就是不能倒下，绝对不能倒下。

那个人蹲下来，格雷夫斯愤怒地瞪视着他，可对方一挥魔杖帕西瓦尔就只能紧盯着他锃亮的皮鞋了，那上面干净得毫无污渍。粗糙的手按上他的后脑勺，格雷夫斯脊背发凉，僵直着大脑，可意想中的按压并没有到来。他只是轻轻揉搓着，把格雷夫斯精心打理的头发慢慢揉得杂乱不堪。

他享受这个过程，看着格雷夫斯一点一点变得狼狈不堪才是他的兴趣所在。

一个玩偶，一个玩偶罢了，连猎物都算不上。

格雷夫斯闭上眼睛咬牙切齿地想。

“Xh.....xuuuuuuu，到这时候你还执着于自己的魔杖干嘛呢，Percy？” 

那个人的声音开始变化，变得沙哑低沉，像是罂粟，摇曳着恶毒的醉梦，冷漠，但却蛊惑。

帕西瓦尔不想去追究个中缘由，不重要了，一切都不重要了，他握紧了魔杖，至少要有尊严地死去。

格温多琳冷掉的、青白色的脸一闪而过。

可他连最后的尊严都不肯给他。

“啪咔”

这一声清脆悦耳，至少在对方看来绝对是如此。

而格雷夫斯垂下头直接把嘴唇咬到了鲜血淋漓。

“既然你不愿意，”那沙哑的声音愈加冷峻，“那咱们就一根一根的来吧。”

“啪，咔！”

“啪咔！”

“咔！”

十指连心，他们说，可那家伙硬生生直接掰断了格雷夫斯四根手指。

粗暴的手抓住格雷夫斯低垂的头猛地抬了起来，他还没在巨大的阵痛里缓过劲来，他泪眼朦胧，屈辱地想要把自己的眼睛给吞进去，在模糊的视线里他看到自己原本修长的手指成了某种畸形的怪物，像是木偶活动的关节，四仰八叉奇形怪状地支在寒冷的空气里，瞬间结出了冰霜。

“可动关节还很多不是吗Percy？”他捡起帕西瓦尔的魔杖半跪在他面前，细细欣赏着，

“但我不想浪费了。”

“或许下次吧！”他嗤笑道，在手心里反复翻看着格雷夫斯的魔杖，帕西瓦尔觉察到哪里不一样了，可他模糊的视线让他什么也看不清，但眼前人面容变化似乎是真的，复方汤剂吗？这平日里本该让他心中警铃大作的信息现在却清水一般流过他的意识，他实在是太累太痛了。

“这是个好家伙，像你一样。”他托起格雷夫斯的下巴，眯眼审视着对方近乎完美的脸颊，“高贵而优雅。”

帕西瓦尔的杖尖滑过对方潮湿的舌，他满意地咂嘴，凑过来，在格雷夫斯耳边轻声呢喃。

“那你会和他一样美味吗？Percival Graves?”

他伸出湿热的舌尖轻轻带过帕西瓦尔稍带胡渣的侧脸，沿着他坚毅的轮廓线从下巴尖扫到耳垂，最后呵出了一口温热而满意的气息。

帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯终于在此时找回了自己的声音。 

“Kill me.”他的声音嘶哑得像是从残垣断壁间呼啸而过的寒风，遥远的不真实。

那边亲昵的行为突然停住了，片刻后他冷漠地咯咯笑起来。

“你这是在求我吗？尊敬的MACUSA安全部部长，首席傲罗帕西瓦尔.格雷夫斯先生？”

他重新凑过来，凑得更近，更加亲密，这让本就羞愧的格雷夫斯恨不得马上把自己给碎尸万段。

“Nonononono,no,Percy.”他的嗓音阴毒而缠绵，是缠绕着毒蛇的玫瑰，在月光下映照出幽冷的光。

“很快你就会知道你连求我的资格都没有。”

他站起来，抬起腿把帕西瓦尔掀翻在地，后脑勺磕碰到雪地的一刹那处在昏迷边缘的格雷夫斯终于恢复了视线。

他看见白桦林，他看见北极光。

他看见黑色的大鸟飞旋着啄食自己的残躯。

他看见金色的头发和异色的双瞳。

和通缉照片上一模一样的脸。

Gellert Grindelwald.

黑魔王俯下身为帕西瓦尔闭上了双眼。

“死亡才是我最大的恩典，Percy.”


End file.
